By virtue of the fact that mobile wireless communications devices are mobile, it is sometimes complicated to ensure continued connectivity. For example, there are many carriers and providers, and a user may well venture into areas where their chosen provider does not have equipment available to provide the desired service. In these instances, the user is said to be “roaming.” Roaming entails the use of a network other than the user's assigned or chosen primary carrier and network.
When a device is roaming, the user may be charged a different, and potentially much larger, fee than they typically pay to their primary network. In addition, since they generally are still required to pay their primary network, this situation can result in the incurrence of exorbitant fees in a short amount of time. To ameliorate this situation, network providers typically have certain partners that they prefer to use for roaming services. The use of the partner facilities will enable the mobile user to incur lower charges, and in some cases receive better service, than they otherwise would have.
With respect to CDMA, PCS and other services for example, the selected partner networks are typically listed in what has come to be known as a Preferred Roaming List (PRL). The PRL is a data file that lists alternative networks for use when a primary wireless network is not reachable, by listing bands, sub bands and service provider identifiers a device should accept. A mobile wireless, e.g., cellular, device may or may not be able to obtain service outside of a home area without the PRL, and in addition, if the device is able to roam, the incurred fees may be significant. The PRL allows the mobile device to select the best carriers when roaming. For example, roaming partners may provide discounted roaming rate agreements, and so it is desirable to use such carriers when possible and to avoid carriers that may not be affiliated with the primary network and which may therefore charge a premium roaming fee to users.
Thus, it is generally advisable that the PRL for a mobile device be maintained in a reasonably up-to-date state. This is especially important for users that travel and use their device outside of their home area frequently. Not only are such mobile users more likely to use other networks, but they are more likely to make substantial use of such carriers and thus to incur significant overcharges if lack of an appropriate PRL prevents them from using preferred roaming partners.
However, currently available PRL updating systems require substantial use of airtime, at a considerable cost, to provide PRL updates. For example, since each carrier has its own PRL, when a new wireless subscriber activates their account and receives a hands-free/personal calling phone number (MIN/MDN), a new PRL must be loaded in the device to support the new network/carrier. Current update systems use a combination of air interface functions (AIFs) and the carriers' over the air (OTA) provisioning platforms to accomplish such updates using reduced and full versions of PRLs. Unfortunately, it is disadvantageous to use AIF transmissions in this context due to the relatively lower data transfer rate and associated airtime charges.
This disclosure describe a system for providing PRL updates while minimizing the expense involved in associated data transfers.